Two weeks can change everything
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: This is a story about how Carly fell in love with Sam, Carly did not know Sam that well until she got paired up with her in biology project thats were things changed for Carly,this story is shared with Redwolve95474,i hope you will review our story :
1. Chapter 1

**Two weeks can change everything **

**Chapter 1**

**Carly's pov...**

I am Carly Shay I go to ridge way high and I have been in Ridgway for three years now and I am currently dating Freddie Benson and have been for 2 years now, I gave up keep rejecting him so I thought I'd give him a shot and so far it's been great.

In Ridgeway I got my friends which are Gibby, Wendy, Mandy and Freddie, but most of all I have my best friend Missy Robinson, Me and Missy met when we had finished lower school so I've known her for the last 3 years.

There are many different types our groups at our school like the Emos, Greebos, cheerleaders, jocks and then there's Samantha Puckett

Where do I start Samantha Puckett this girl is one of a kind she does not fit into a group she is a unique individual, she's a tomboy very pretty and all the guys want her and even the girls wouldn't mind her, like my best friend Missy has a big crush on her, Sam Puckett has one lesson with me in school which is biology.

Missy comes over to my locker when we see a blonde girl come over to the locker that is two down from mine.

"Hey Carly, isn't that Sam Puckett doesn't she look mouth watering today, pheeww id turn gay for her and you are so lucky you get to see her rocking ass everyday because she has a locker by you, do you want to trade Shay"

"Shut up Missy, I have a boyfriend and I am not gay if you hadn't noticed".

"So I am not gay but id willing turn for Sam, So have you seen that beauty next to you, I think you're the only girl in ridge way which is not attracted to Sam Puckett, but she never dates girls at our school the last I hear she was dating a girl in college, and I was told she was a fine piece of ass".

"Missy you need to seriously wear a bib when Sam is around it is like your love struck".

"Carly if you spent some time with her you would be dribbling and if you saw her as often as I do, she is in most of my classes and the way she flirts with most the guys girlfriends and makes them all giggle".

"She turns the straightest girl gay, you will be head over heels for her before the end of the year or even maybe dating her"

"No I won't I am in love with Freddie and I will always be in love with him"

"Okay keep falling yourself Shay, we will see this time next year"


	2. Chapter 2

**We do our project**

**Chapter 2**

After lunch, Carly walks into her biology class and notices Sam looking rather bored, as usual. Right after the bell rang, the teacher walks through the door and says:  
"Alright everyone, today I want to introduce you to your new project!" Everyone in the class groaned in misery.  
"Ok, that's enough. Now for this assignment you have to research any of the biomes, whether it'd be the Tundras or the desert, you decide. So, right now I'll assign you your partner. Remember this project is worth 75% of your  
grade!"  
The teacher, then, calls out everyone's partners, much to the displeasure of the students.  
"And lastly, Carly and Sam!"  
"Wait, what? Me and Sam?", asked a rather confused Carly, while Sam just looked amused at the situation.  
"Yes, Miss. Shay. You and Sam will be partnered together for the next two weeks", he said and walked back to his desk as everyone started to work on their project.  
"Now, this will be fun." said Sam  
".so which biome do you want to research?" asked a now nervous Carly.  
"I don't care at first I hated the idea of a project, but now I'm starting to like It.", said Sam as she eyed Carly.  
"Oh god this is just great", thought Carly as she opened her texted book and picked a biome and started to research on it. While she did this, Sam couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was like she was mesmerized by her.  
Carly could literally feel Sam looking at her. At first, she didn't like it at all but now, it was like her stare was causing her to feel Warm?

The next day, Sam and Carly met up at the Groovy Smoothie to discuss their project. At least that's what Carly wanted, but Sam had other ideas.  
"So, when do you want to start?"  
Sam didn't seem too hear her, she just looked at Carly's brown eyes. Carly blinked and she felt her face get a little warm.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
"Huh? Oh, no. So, Carly, I'm curious, tell me more about yourself."  
"What? Um theres nothing much to say. I'm just average."  
"That's not true, I see something more something rather heavenly."  
Carly started to go red, but she still didn't know why. Well she thought of one solution but it couldn't be true, right?

The next two weeks flew by fast. Carly and Sam grew closer and soon became really good friends. But Carly felt this weird feeling whenever she was with Sam. It was almost like a fluttery feeling. She decided to explore those thoughts a little more. And the only conclusion she thought of was that she likes Sam.

Carly Shay likes Sam Puckett. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly tells Missy.**

**Part 3 **

Carly is sitting in her apartment, on her bed thinking what the last few weeks have been like, I have not been interested in going to see Freddie that much, I have spent my time with Sam and we have hung out and not because of that project, but thanks to that project I have met the famous Sam Puckett, We have been inseparable ever since we started.

These last few weeks have made me realise there is a different side to Sam Puckett a softer side and a side that has been broken hearted a few times, once during working on our project she was talking about her last girlfriend and how hurt she was when she was sleeping with another girl, Missy loves hanging with Sam because she is constantly checking her out and I don't blame her.

Missy's pov...

I can't believe she gave me her number today in class and told me to text her sometime.

Sam has texted me a few times saying things like

If you like someone how can you tell them and would they be ok with it

I know who you want Sam and I will help you to get carly, if that's what you want, all you need to do is get some of your friends to go play soccer at the park with you and I'll be texting u flirty messages and you text me back and see if Carly gets jealous.

Missy then texts carly

Hey Carls wanna go and hang out at the local park, I heard that Sam is going with a few girls who knew her ex girlfriend and they are going to play soccer, this means some serious time to check out Sam Puckett in shorts

Ok well ill meet you at the park in twenty minutes, don't forget your bib

Haha Carls

**At the park**

Missy and Carly are now sitting on the bench opposite the football field, were Sam will be playing soccer on soon

"So carly I have noticed that you and Sam have got pretty close lately"

"Well she is a cool girl to hang with and people see the aggressive Sam not the side she shows me".

"Ooowwww Carly has a crush on Sam, what did I tell you she would get you under her spell"

"No I haven't" Carly says with a slightly red face"

Missy is sat next to carly texting Sam

Hey sexy you do look good on the field today, you could use that energy on me anytime instead of soccer ;)

Yes I should try that out sometimes

"Hey Carls you never guess who gave me there number in English today"

"Who"

"Sam and she told me to text her anytime".

"Let me see your texts that you have sent her"

"No it's private"

Carly's aggressively takes the phone out of Missy's hand

When Carly sees the last text and she gets really jealous and tells Missy how's she feels about Sam but first Missy still has some work to do before the confession.

"Carls how is it possible to not check her out when you are hanging out with her, she has the most bootylisciouse ass"

"I know" Carly says in a whisper which you could barely hear

"Carly Shay did you just say you were checking her out"

"Maybe"

"See I told you"

"Ok I give in why you get me to admit something so crazy, I have a big crush on Sam Puckett and I have saw every part of her amazing body and the way her hair blows in the wind".

"Wow Shay you have totally converted"

"Shut up Missy it's just Sam no one else and I have a boyfriend"

"Yes a boyfriend you have hardly saw since you and Sam started hanging out, so can I have the juicy details"

"Well we have been 2 cm from each other's lips but nothing ever happened, Sam just walked off when we was in that situation and Sam does not date girls from school remember"

"Yes but look how she is with you"

Just at that moment Sam walks up to the field with a bunch of other girls

"Hey Carly, Missy"

"Hey Sam"

"So what are you girls doing here"

"Well we was bored of sitting in Carly's"

"Don't lie you just wanted to watch me play soccer in my shorts"

Carly starts to blush, "well maybe"

Sam walks off and as she gets half way to the field she turns and smiles at Carly

"Wow shay Sam has got the hots for you and she has them bad and you were totally flirting with her, you need to dump that lame excuse as a boyfriend and date Sam, come on shay look what a hottie she is all of the girls will freak if you guys started dating."

"Watch this you want proof she likes you", "toss me your phone"

Missy sends a text off Carly's phone

Hey like the way your booty's moving when you are running :D

Sam reads the text message and sends a smiley face back and shortly after Sam looked over hoping know one would see her look at Carly

"You see Sam Puckett has never oogled over a girl like that before so I think you have a good chance with her, id take it if I was you what's stopping you and Freddie came to speak to me and he said that he feels that none of the feelings are going into your relationship, that he feels the fire he had for you has disappeared and he said how would you react if he broke up with you".

"Really"

"Yes well I've noticed there nothing there anymore I lost it all that day we was in biology and I was partnered up with Sam, I could not stop staring at Sam".

"See Shay love at first sight, id take your first chance before some girl snaps her up, cus I have noticed the brunette eyeing her the whole of the soccer game"

"No way well she cannot have Sam, she will be mine soon"

"Ooo someone is feeling competitive today".

"Damn right I am"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

**The break up...**

Its 8.30 and I was sitting in my apartment with my brother Spencer and my best friend Missy, when I got a text message off Freddie saying.

Hey Carly we need to talk

Ok ill meet you in 10 minutes outside

Carly leaves her apartment when she sees Freddie standing outside.

"Hey Freddie"

"Hey Carly"

"Shall we go for a walk so we can talk"?

"Sure"

"So what do you want to talk to me about"

"Carly why have you been acting so distant in the last 2 weeks with me, it's like we haven't been dating for the last two years"

"Oh I haven't been distant I have been working on my science project with Sam, I can't just ditch school for you".

"Carly don't lie you have not been consetley working for two weeks and you have never treated me this way, and you have hardly called or texted me in the last two weeks".

"Freddie I'm sorry I've had things on my mind" (Sam Puckett)

"Well I love you Carly and you are not showing any of that back to me I feel like you don't want me, I think we should break up unless you have a good reason for me not to".

"Freddie your right the last two weeks have been different and I am being distant because I have just found out I'm in love with someone else"

"How long have you been feeling like this"?

"For two weeks and your right you do not deserve to be treated this way by me".

"I'm sorry and the truth is I have fallen out of love with you for the last five months but you treat me like a princess, so I stayed with you and since this person has come in my life it has made me realise how I feel and that I cannot live a lie any longer"

"I'm sorry Freddie come here and give me a hug, please don't be nasty about it you are my best friend and I don't want to lose that because our relationship"

"Your right Carly we cannot fight because of our relationships over, and there's plenty more fish in the sea".

"Who like"

"Well Sam Puckett, she a hot girl and maybe I can get her to like me and be one of the few guys she has dated"

"What" Carly says with a rush of jealousy go through her body which she has never happened to her before

"You can't she is not into guys and nothing will change that" Carly snaps at Freddie

"Carly have you seen the booty she has"

"Mmmm I've never looked" (why lie Carly Shay, you have saw it many times you saw it a few hours ago).

"Well it's pretty rocking, I think I will ask her out on a date tomorrow".

I have to get to Sam before Freddie does, even though Missy says she's into me she may still play about with Freddie.

Talking about Sam she has just text me Hey Shay what are you doing tonight

Nothing really I have just left Freddie, we have just broke up

Wow Carls after two years that's pretty sad on you guys, how are you feeling if you need anyone to talk to I'm here and I can be over as soon as possible

Well I'm ok but it would be good to have some quality time to hang out with you, that's if you want to

Sure I'll be over soon I just have to get some gas in my car.

Carly goes back to her apartment and she arrives back and tells Missy about Sam and her break up with Freddie

"So you miss Shay are going to make a move on the hottest chick in Seattle, good luck"

"Yes before Freddie gets his claws into her"

"No Carly, Sam is totally into you, who else will come straight over for a girl she has only just met in two weeks and she treats you like she's known you all her life".

**Sam's pov...**

I cannot believe Carly and Freddie broke up and it's my chance to get the hottest girl in Ridgeway to be my girlfriend, but wait does she even like me that way. I know she sent me that flirty text today and her text does not even show that she was upset about her break up with Freddie, also she just wanted to hang out not talk about their break up.

I arrived at Carly's house and she was sat in her room waiting for me to arrive.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey"

"So are you feeling ok"?

"I'm ok I've never felt any better".

"Well that's strange see as you have just broken up with a guy that you were with for 2 years".

"Well the last two weeks I have noticed someone who I have fallen for, who most of the guys and girls are falling for lately, and this is the biggest change in my life"

"What do you mean Carly, so you have a crush on a girl then?"

"Maybe"

"So would that girl be Missy"

"No errrrr she is my best friend"

"Carly help me out here who is she and do I know her"

"Yes you do know her actually you are very similar to her and I may have been watching her on the field today at the field, and then I may have accidently text her and told her that she has a nice ass".

"Oh Carly Shay"

"Yes Sam that girl is you I think I am in LOVE with you, you are amazing and have the best personality and your smile lights up my life"

Sam catches Carly when she was most unxpecting it and kisses her on the lips forcing her to lie down with Sam on top of her"

"Carly I've been waiting for you to tell me that since the day I met you, but I know you were dating and I heard you say that you didn't find me attractive, and you was the only girl that wasn't attracted to me but Carly, I was attracted to you since the day we started biology and I made a packed that I would never date a girl from our school except you, I always saw you with Freddie and it actually pissed me off sometimes".

"Awww Sam so you were keeping yourself for me, the day we were paired for our project I started falling for you and I was told about your ex, you know the one from college many people was saying she was smoking g hot, and do you know that Missy has a big crush on you".

"I know Carly she was oogling me today don't think I wasn't looking over and I was going to date her to see if you would say anything".

"I would have been angry at Missy and there was a girl who was checking you out the blonde who was with you today"

"Oh kirsty my exs best friend she has always liked me, at a party she tried to kiss me and my ex kicked her ass which was really funny put it this way that girl only looks now, and me and Emily broke up because she was too percessive of me, I never left the apartment without her texting me, she saw a conversation to one of the guys that was about you, and I said you was hot and she freaked out and she was going to come to school and find out who you were, but there was no way that id have her tell you I had a crush on you".

So do you want to be my official girlfriend?

No I want to become your everything, I want to be more than your girlfriend you are so special to me Sam, carly says while tucking a piece of Sam's loose hair behind her ear whilst looking into Sam's eyes.

I love you Sam


End file.
